


Inside Out

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, Existential Crisis, Gen, I wrote it as Connor but tbh it could be any android, he can't be the only one with an existential crisis?, or the android version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: I'm burning out





	Inside Out

I write because my head is full

I write because my thoughts are racing

Fast — too fast for me to keep up

My processor can't keep up with my deviancy

I am burning out, slowly

Inside out

I'm alive

I'm not alive

I'm alive

I'm a machine

Or am I?

Am I more than I was created to be?

Am I more than my programming?

Am I more than my limitations?

Am I more than my successes? My failures?

Too many questions

Too many thoughts

Too fast — I can't keep up

Slow processing

I'm overheating

I'm burning out

Inside out


End file.
